


Of Wolves and Ravens

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Loba is a trans gal (Apex Legends), Mentions of thoughts of family planning/pregnancy, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings, Verbiage for Loba is cock/dick and mentions of surgery + hormones, body mods, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound brings up a kink expecting Loba to maybe laugh at them. Turns out she's just as into it and has been thinking about it for awhile.OrIn which Bloodhound lets slip they have a breeding kink and Loba is really into it too. Leading to a healthy lil discussion followed by Loba thinking she's going to be able to rail Bloodhound for once only to get her shit flipped and be ridden and made to beg.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Of Wolves and Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Social media you can find me on if you wanna request stuff, support me, or if you make art and wanna tag me! (18+ only and age in your bio before following either.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

“Beloved, you need not indulge in something just because  **_ I  _ ** am interested-”

“Hound, my beautiful pup, what on earth has led you to believe that I am not  **_ just  _ ** as interested?”

Oh?

**_ Oh. _ **

Loba sits cross legged on the floor with Bloodhound behind her. Her nightwear consisting of a red lace bralette and some tiny, tight black shorts and her hair pulled into a singular long one that Bloodhound had just spent the last thirty minutes working on. They had been quietly talking amongst each other. The conversation had switched to...sexual ideas and preferences, something that Loba found easy to discuss and Bloodhound had slowly been learning to talk about with her guidance.

Bloodhound’s face flushes red behind her. Sitting on their knees and finishing off her braid with a small rubber band. They can’t help but softly scoff in a flustered manner at her words, pushing a hand through their own curls to flip it to one side in a small nervous tick. “You have never brought it up before-”

“And neither have you.” Loba quickly counters back, turning her head to the side to peer at them out of the corner of her eye. She moves slowly, turning around to face them until she’s on all fours, resting a hand on either side of their hips on the floor and forcing Bloodhound to lean back against the bed to let her get into their personal space. Anyone else might be snarled at or told to move, but she moves gently, carefully as her gem-like brown eyes flicker down to where Bloodhound is biting their plump bottom lip.

“Sweetheart, you’ll draw blood.” Loba croons softly, reaching up with one hand to cup their cheek, smoothing her thumb over their lower lip until Bloodhound releases it with a huff through their nose. “You’re sweet to be concerned. But I can’t think of anything more I’d like to do than fill you with some pups, hm? We’d make beautiful children together, don’t you agree?”

Words are caught in their throat. Loba is playing her dangerous game, a smirk on her own lips when she notes how their good eye flickers to the side in embarrassment. Ridiculous, they think, rendered almost helpless by their girlfriend and a little bit of teasing. That was one of their delights to see her blush. But now, she’s got them caught like  **_ prey  _ ** in their own bedroom.

They both know biological children would be near impossible. Loba had been taking E near all her life, only going for surgeries when she wanted them. Small adjustments she wanted like bigger breasts or ensuring she could still get hard. She’d told Bloodhound about this, just as they had told her they had the blessing to go on hormones as well when they were younger, and later in life stopped. In the end they both were happy in their own bodies, in their own different ways.

Loba wanted a family, Bloodhound knew this and wanted that life as well. If there was even a chance of actual pregnancy, that would be a joy for them both-

“You’re overthinking, baby.” Loba murmurs, moving her way into their lap to straddle their powerful thighs with her own. She’s gentle, cupping their face and leaning in until Bloodhound tilts their head fondly and as a quiet consent to let her press a kiss gently to their forehead. “Is the mood ruined? We can try to discuss this another time?”

Bloodhound could laugh at her. She was so kind to them, so patient. They like to imagine they were the same way to her. Both of them had similar pasts- families ripped from them. Trauma and grief following. Bloodhound sighs softly, gently tipping their head into her palm until they can press a kiss there softly. “The mood has not been ruined,  ástin mín , I assure you.”

“Good!” Loba perks up, a bright, beautiful smile splitting across her face. She moves the hand that’s been kissed to tuck a few of their crimson curls behind their ear, gently cupping their cheek once more. “Now. Be a good dog and stick out your tongue for me, hm?”

There’s only a moment of pause before Bloodhound parts their lips, letting their tongue loll out to show their split tongue and the gold piercings through each. Loba moans softly at just the sight, leaning in and meeting them in a kiss tongue first, slowly guiding them through it so she can lick softly into their mouth. Smoothing her tongue across their split and over their canines until Bloodhound lets out a shaky sigh, their hands falling to her wide hips to grip her.

Loba’s hand soon finds its way into their hair, pulling at the root and making Bloodhound tilt their head back with a soft growl. She matches the sound with a soft moan, licking her way back into their mouth in slow, soft motions. Sitting herself higher as she tips their head back, letting their hands wander up from her hips to over the soft flesh of her curves where their nails threaten lightly.

“ Mmh , good dog,” Loba sighs against their mouth when she pulls back. Her tinted  chapstick smeared lightly across their still parted lips as they pant softly. She can’t help but grin at their lidded expression, her other hand not holding their hair back tracing down their neck to the collar of their shirt. “Why don’t you be good for Mama and get on the bed?”

It’s not a real question, they know that. Bloodhound can’t help but want to obey. She made it easy sometimes, especially on days like this they almost felt the need to try and overtake. She’s gentle and coaxing, kissing now at their exposed neck and gently nipping in a non-rushed manner. A sigh leaves their lips when she moves out of their lap, allowing them to move onto the bed and lie on their back so she can follow.

Loba takes her time getting them naked. Her face always so full of joy when she pulls up their top, followed by their sports bra. Cupping their breasts in her hands and sighing softly as her thumbs move across their pierced nipples, gold bars with ruby gems on the ends. A gift from her. “So beautiful. I cannot wait to see these fatten up with milk, can’t you?” Her voice is a tease as she gently rolls their nipples, her eyes lighting up when their hips press upwards into hers near instantly with a soft moan.

“What was that, baby? I didn’t quite catch that.” She teases once again, leaning down so she can lick over a nipple before latching on. Bloodhound’s reaction is always so intense from their sensitivity, one hand quickly coming to her head to press on the back in an encouraging manner. The other clenching the sheets as their hips rock upwards again to try and get friction. 

“L-Loba-” They whimper out when she bites lightly. A hiss leaves them when she tugs at the other one, humming against their flesh cheekily at her name until they take the hint. “Yes- yes I want to-  **_ hhhnnh _ ** \- to be bred by you-”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Loba beams at them, releasing their nipple to kiss down their torso, taking the time to purposefully kiss at their navel piercing as well- another jewelry gift from her- and kissing down their happy trail. Bloodhound can’t help but watch, entranced when she reaches their  boyshorts and starts to pull them off.

She always looks so hungry when she sees them, licking her lips and sighing against their wet flesh and making them shiver. Bloodhound’s already soaking wet, the dark red curls there soaked on their lower lips and their fat, large clit peeking out. It only takes one press of her manicured hand on their mound to pull back the hood to reveal it in its entirety. 

“So wet for me already, darling?” Loba teases, scooting herself a bit backwards until she can lie down. Bloodhound’s eyes follow her ass for a brief moment, nearly considering asking her if they could breed her, but they quickly file that away for later when their eyes meet hers again. Able to catch her tongue moving from their hole all the way to their clit in a low swipe. Their face flushes when she moans, turning their head to the side with a shaky exhale.

Loba knows just how to tear them apart. Her motions are precise, all the way to the way she seals her plump lips around their clit. Flicking her tongue with just enough pressure until Bloodhound’s letting out soft growls, reaching down to press her head down against them. She doesn’t resist their motions when they start to fuck her face, but they can feel her smirk against them, humming lightly at the attention and sending shocks through them.

One of her hands is pressing at their inner thigh to keep them open, and when they finally get the strength to look down, they can see her eyes are closed. Her eyebrows knitted in pleasure, her body lightly turned to the side and her shorts happily discarded elsewhere. They watch her with a soft growl of possessiveness arising in their body as she wraps a hand around her pretty cock, pumping in time with the way they hump her face.

“So beautiful,” Bloodhound sighs out at the sight of her. Loba’s eyes flutter halfway when she hears them, her own cheeks flushing a soft red and a huff exhaling through her nose. She squeezes at the reddened head just as they press her down to roll their hips up against her face. They can’t help but moan for her, “Do you wish to breed me, beloved? Become a mommy?”

Loba’s moan is instant against them, her eyes squeezing back shut and eyebrows knitting. Her hand moves from stroking herself to gently squeeze at the base, and just like that they’re both moving near frantically.

Loba starts to move them, but Bloodhound quickly moves and pins her down. Their lips find her exposed neck, pressing a kiss there before they press their teeth against her and begin to suck a bruise there. A cry leaves her lips of their name, and they can’t think properly as they straddle her hips. Reaching down to find her cock, positioning her as they sink down onto her with her moans crooning into their ear.

“Ah- Hound, sweetheart, let me-” She’s whimpering out, but Bloodhound snarls against her flesh. The feeling is too strong as they sit up, grabbing her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head. They delight in how her head throws to the side, her hips pressing up into theirs and her ankles dug into the bed as the control is stripped from her. She looked beautiful like this, even more so when her eyes slide half open and she looks at them with a pout when she realizes what’s happened.

“Say please.” Bloodhound coos down to her, rolling their hips once before starting to fuck themself on her. She always felt so good, her cock not so large, maybe an average six inches but had a beautiful curve that left them wanting more. They swallow down their own moan just to hear  her’s . Feeling her wrists flex under their grip where she tries to pull them out to no avail. 

“Do you wish to cum inside me,  litli úlfur ?” Bloodhound croons out, their voice shaky as they bounce their hips on her. Feeling their wetness keeping them slick and feeling the harsh throb of Loba inside of them as she gasps out. Her head falls back, exposing her throat and they want nothing more than to leave more than just one bruise. Mark her. Their territory. 

Loba’s cries out, and Bloodhound takes that time to slam their hips down once more. Feeling their own throbbing as they ache to cum, but it’s worth it to watch her eyes fly open, her lips parted to pant and confusion and desperation written across her face.

“I am afraid I did not hear you, my love.” Bloodhound manages to get out in the same mocking tone she had done earlier. That in itself is a delight when Loba groans, her arms straining again but they keep her easily pinned.

“Pl...” Loba starts, her eyes flickering around the room. Begging was never her style- asking for things was hard for her. But when Bloodhound rolls their hips and moans softly for her, she finds it in her to whimper out, “Please let me cum inside of you, baby, please? Please, let me fill you with pups, you’ll be so beautiful so swollen, puppy, please-”

It’s possibly the best thing Bloodhound’s heard.

They release her wrists and she’s immediately scrambling for them. They move so their forearms frame her head, meeting her mouth in her desperate kiss. One of her  hands fists into their hair, the other falling to their ass to claw and grab them so she can fuck up into them desperately.

She’s the first to cum, whining into their mouth and parting her lips. Her head falls back and they take the opportunity to quickly leave more bruises, slamming their hips down to meet her thrusts as warmth fills them. It’s with a snarl against her throat does Bloodhound cum moments after, their heart pounding and hips grinding against hers to ride it out.

When Bloodhound moves back to sit up, they’re satisfied to see five new bruises littering Loba’s neck. She must be happy too, her own hands running up and down their back where her nails had raked over their flesh in turn. But when Bloodhound starts to move to get off her and clean up, she grabs their hips to hold them still with a pout. “You have to wait for it to take.”

Her voice sounds...hopeful. Her eyes pleading until they smile softly at her, gently moving their body until they can lie atop her once more and hold their weight up. It’s worth it to hear her hum happily, winding her arms around them and playing with their hair with a satisfied sigh.

Whatever Loba wanted, she got.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for Bloodhound
> 
> ástin mín: My love
> 
> litli úlfur: Little wolf


End file.
